


Owned

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, Poetry, Rickyl, Smutty, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Rick...Daryl is addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I don't know where this came from but here it is lol  
> Please enjoy

The man's a power house  
Legs meant fo' ridin' me  
Hands made for handlin'  
Body carved from stone  
Voice mixed low with gravel  
He's a stallion  
Cock full  
Ragin'  
Huntin' after me  
He's searchin'  
Sniffin' me out  
Listenin' fo' the hitch of my breath  
The way I twitch when I've been empty too long  
Needin' im' to take over  
I can't keep away from im'  
Never even tried  
I'm addicted to the way he pins me to the mattress  
Against walls, trees  
Cold earth , smooth dirt  
Skin and bone he devours me  
Spreads me out  
Licks toes, underarms, mouth  
Ass  
He mounts me  
Head down, hole up  
Heart out  
Till I can't take no more  
M' cradled between his teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
